


Nectar of the Gods

by timegirl



Series: Janus is basically God [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Mind Control, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Multi, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Kink, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, but like a bad one, but with magic, everyone else is sympathetic, janus is basically god, no beta we die like people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timegirl/pseuds/timegirl
Summary: Doing what Janus says just feels... right.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Janus is basically God [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Nectar of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Please feel free to correct me if you find mistakes! I love learning, especially learning languages.
> 
> Warnings: Read the tags! Dubious consent, mind control, all that jazz. If you find anything I missed please let me know!

It started off simple enough. One "pass me the salt" here, a little "would you mind making me a cup of tea, darling?" there. Pretty normal stuff. Patton liked helping the other sides and doing things for them, which is probably why he didn't notice when things started to shift. Now it was impossible to ignore.

Last week Roman and Virgil wrestled over the remote in the living room when suddenly Janus walked in the room. He stood there quietly and opened his gloved hand in front of him patiently. Roman and Virgil handed him the remote, and without a word he moved to sit in the most comfortable seat on the sofa.

It wasn't like they had to do what Janus said. They could always say no. But doing what he said just felt... right! When they didn't it was like there was an itch in the back of their minds, refusing to give them peace and quiet until they did it. Patton almost didn't feel the itch anymore. It was easier to just obey immediately. He learned quickly that when he did, not only did the itch disappear quicker, it also felt really good. Like, insanely good. Patton was never one to indulge in the more crude pleasures of life, always feeling a little dirty and guilty when he did so. But lately he simply couldn't help it. He found himself stroking himself to sleep almost every night.

And it wasn't just with explicit requests. The sides discovered that when they did things for Janus voluntarily they were rewarded with the same wave of pleasure washing over them. So they started doing it more often, experimenting. It made sense. If it made them feel good, why wouldn't they?

Patton started bringing Janus breakfast to bed.

Roman was giving him foot massages when he was watching TV.

Remus was now Janus's official foot rest, following him everywhere and kneeling on his hands and knees next to his feet every time he sat down so Janus could rest his legs on his back.

Logan made him tea and held his books for him while he was reading, so Janus's arms won't get tired.

Virgil fed him grapes when he was resting.

It was all so natural and made perfect sense. That's just how things were now. 

Sometimes the sides fought over who got to do something for Janus. The laundry had to be done, and the sides knew that whoever got to it first would feel tremendous amounts of pleasure. Janus always let them bicker among themselves, knowing it would be done eventually so there's no harm in that.

Patton was perfectly content with the new arrangement, and it seems everyone else was too. The only problem was, his performances in bed started to... deteriorate. He was horny all day, every day now, which was new for him, but he accepted it joyously since it made him feel so good. But that was when he was able to alleviate the tension, stroking himself every night until he came with Janus's name on his lips. That much still happened, but he started to feel like the orgasms just... fell short, compared to the ones he used to have at the beginning. Something was missing. He didn't know what, but he finished every night frustrated and unsatisfied.

It was the middle of the night. Patton was lying in bed, his briefs pulled down and his hand stroking his aching cock. He was desperate, moaning Janus's name quietly and chasing his release. His cock was leaking precum, it was hard and purple and was starting to hurt, but no matter what he did, he couldn't cum. He was at it for hours now, tears streaming down his cheeks, unable to reach the sweet, sweet release, but unable to make himself stop. He was lost in pain and pleasure, that he didn't notice the door creaking open, the tall figure stepping inside in the shadows and the click of the lock afterward.

"Poor thing... That won't do." Janus snapped his fingers and the lights turned on. Patton gasped at the sound of his God's voice.

"Janus..." Patton moaned and continued stroking furiously, not even caring to feel ashamed that Janus sees him like this. He felt a gloved hand cupping his cheek and turned to look at Janus through teary eyes.

Janus tutted, "You really thought you could bring yourself pleasure alone, did you?"

Patton didn't register the meaning of the words, he just kept stroking mindlessly.

"That's not your fault, really. It's mine. I should have known you wouldn't be able to resist. Don't worry, darling. I'm here now." Patton felt a surge of pleasure at the pet name and his breathing hitched. Janus's thumb was gently stroking Patton's cheek, sending wave after wave of pleasure straight to his cock. "I'm the only one who can give you true pleasure, Patton. You want to feel true pleasure, don't you, dear?"

Patton was nodding frantically, "Yes, yes... please...." he breathed heavily.

"Then stop stroking, darling."

Patton's hand froze in place, somehow the pleasure increasing tenfold without friction for doing what Janus asked of him. Sweat and tears covered his face, eyes shut in pleasure. He heard some shuffling and suddenly felt something hard and cold touching his lips. Unthinkingly, his mouth opened and his tongue pried its way out, feeling the salty taste of what could only be Janus's cock. Realizing he was going to give Janus a blow job, his cock bobbed in explosive pleasure, threatening to combust. He opened his mouth wide and took Janus's length in as far as he could, moving his tongue experimentally.

Patton had never given a blow job before. He wasn't sure what to expect, but this certainly wasn't it. Janus's cock wasn't too big, nor too small. It felt perfect in his mouth, like it was always meant to be there. It tasted heavenly, and Patton only wanted to keep exploring it with his tongue to feel more of this amazing cock. Patton suddenly felt a hand stroking his hair, and it started guiding him to create a steady pace with his head, in and out. Every time the hand pushed him, he saw stars, pleasure coursing through his veins. Patton was suddenly acutely aware that this is what he was missing. He simply needed Janus's cock in his mouth the whole time. The pleasure he was feeling just from having it in his mouth was ten times better than anything he's ever felt. The hand started guiding him in an increasingly faster pace, and he could feel a familiar sensation building in his stomach. He was moaning around the cock, drool dripping down his chin. In one final thrust, the cock in his mouth shot the sweetest substance he's ever tasted, and the moment it touched his tongue his own cock exploded in what could only be described as an orgasm from Heaven. Patton screamed in pleasure, trying his best to swallow every last bit of the sweet juice, licking the softening cock clean. He was breathing heavily, basking in the afterglow.

It was all so obvious now. Janus was the only one who could give him true pleasure. Anything else was subpar. He knew what his purpose was now. His true place. Giving pleasure to Janus, is giving pleasure to himself. And Patton was the luckiest side alive to be able to have Janus's cock in his mouth and have a taste of the nectar of the Gods.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @[timegirl](https://timegirl.tumblr.com/) Send asks or dm me, I want friends!
> 
> This author appreciates and responds to comments! If you don't want me to respond, add an asterisk (*) at the beginning or the end of your comment.


End file.
